PAST RETURNS
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: WHAT IF TORI'S OLD BOYFRIEND RETURNS TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM THE TEAM? WILL BLAKE AND OTHER RANGERS SAVE HER IN TIME? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Past Returns

Wake Up Call

Tori wakes up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she yawns and picks it up to answer.

"Hello?" she answers. "Hey Tori, this is your hip-hop dancer instructor Amy James. I'm letting you know that class starts at 9:00 am." "Okay thanks Amy." said Tori.

Ninja Ops

All the guys expect were sparring, Cam was at his computer.

"Hey where's Tori?" asked Shane. " She has dance class until 11." said Cam "What kind?" asked Blake. "Hip-hop." said Dustin. "Cool. And then maybe she can give us some lessons." said Hunter.

Dance Studio

Tori arrived at the studio wearing a blue swimtop with a little navy in it, her hair in a ponytail, blue shorts and blue sneakers.

"Okay everyone take your place on the floor and watch some of my dance moves." said Amy. She did movement of arms and legs. Did some backflips and frontflips. Everyone cheered. "Okay first up in Tori Hanson who will be dancing to

'Be Good To Me' by Ashley Tisdale.

Once the music started she did her moves. First she did six backflips in one spot and then did eight frontflips in the exact spot. Then did some other awsome moves. Her ranger's power give her advantage.

11:00

Class was over, Tori walked out to her blue 2009 Ford Mustang where there was someone standing built Tori in complete shocked.

"JAKE!!" she said, "Hey babe." said Jake. "What are you doing here?" asked Tori. "Why? Can't a guy come to see his girlfriend?" he asked.

"GIRLFRIEND!! I'm not your girlfriend anymore Jake. I broke up with you two years ago." said Tori. "Yes you are Tori! I'm leaving you!" said Jake.

But as he went to grabbed her a navy gloved hand twisted his hand. " I think the lady was trying to tell you that she doesn't want you."

"Who are you?" asked Jake. "Navy Thunder Ranger now leave!" he said as he threw him. "This isn't over yet Tori!" yelled Jake.

"You okay Tori?" asked Blake. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Blake." said Tori as she hugged him.

Well what do you think R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Night Out

Later that day Tori was at the mall shopping with her best friend Rebecca Hart. "So how's everything with Hunter?" asked Tori. "Everything is great between us beside being rangers. Well how about you and Blake?"

"Same with what you said about Hunter." said Tori as they brought their bags to Tori's car just as they got to Tori's car two hands were on their shoulders, they dropped their bags took their attacker hands and flipped them over their shoulders but they reveal to be Blake and Hunter.

"What was that for!?" they said unison. "Sorry we thought you were attackers." said Tori as they picked up their bags. "Or even worse Lothor's goons." said Rebecca. "What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Tori.

"My little bro wanted to make sure you were alright after that stranger." said Hunter. "I'm fine Blake really he just my ex-boyfriend I left him two years ago before I joined the Wind Ninja School." said Tori.

Just then a huge boom caught the rangers off guard. "Let's check it out." said Hunter. Tori and Rebecca threw their bags into Tori's car and then ran to the scene.

Park

They hid behind a building to see a monster what looked to covered in fire and lava. " I better call for backup." said Hunter. "Cam we need you,Shane and Dustin for help." "We are on the way." said Cam.

"Let's do this." said Tori as she step in front with Rebecca on her right and Hunter and Blake on her left.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lightnining Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger form ha! Ninja ranger power!!"

The monster was blasted a clear area when he was shot from the back.

"What?!"

Once the smoked cleared four figure step through holding their weapons out. "Rangers!? I knew you would show up." "Why would we?" asked Tori as she change her blaster back into sword mode.

Tori and Rebecca backflip their way to the monster then slashed him. But the monster grab Tori's sword and threw her into the water.

"TORI!!" yelled her teammates. Shane,Dustin and Cam arrived. "Guys take care of that slime ball, I'm going after Tori." said Blake. "Why?" asked Dustin.

"The monster threw her in the water." Blake put his staff back into it's holder then dive into the water.

Didn't take the rangers long to take Lavaly-Rater down. "I'll be back rangers!" "Power down."

"Guys!" said Blake as he came up with Tori who is demorphed. Blake demorphed as Tori weakly got up and spit water out. "Tori you okay?" asked Dustin.

She nodded then they all went back to ops and see what Sensei had on Lavaly-Rater.

Well another chapter and thanks Jeremy-Shane for that nice review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's Last Chance I

Jake been in his house for weeks trying to figure out a way to get Tori back. "Finally, my plan is complete now to get the prize." he laughed.

Tori was jogging in the park wearing a navy sports bra with a blue tank top over it, also navy/blue shorts, blue sneakers and her hair in a ponytail. Tori had a funny feeling that someone was following her but before she could do anything a cloth was put over her mouth and she took in a foul smell and blacked out.

Two Days Later

Everyone but Rebecca were at ninja ops. "Okay everyone Tori hasn't been seen in days." said Hunter. "I know she hasn't been answering any calls at all." said Blake. "Tori was last seen at the park." said Shane. "Then where is she?" asked Dustin. "Guys! I seen Tori's mustang still park by the park." said Rebecca.

"She's been kidnapped rangers." said Sensei. "Here is some of the footage from the park." said Cam. They seen Tori jogging in the park then someone grabbed her putting a cloth over her mouth then she went limp and then put in a car and the vanish. "Guys! Wait,Cam freeze it there at the abuctor then make big." said Blake.

Cam did as told once the figure face was clear they were all in shock it was Jake. "JAKE! I knew it!" said Blake furious. "Blake clam down rangers start forming a plan in getting Tori back." said Sensei.

JAKE'S HOUSE

Tori began to wake up, she went to touch her forehead only to find her hands chained to the wall. "WHAT THE?!" said Tori. Jake came down with a smirk. "Hey babe." "What did you do Jake!" she said. "I kidnapped you Tori. You are going to be mine forever. No one else knows where you are."

"Blake and the other will find me Jake. And the power rangers will help them." Tori snapped. "I doubt that." he said laughing going up the steps and locked the door. '_Blake please hurry I know you can find me.' Tori thought. _

The ranger began to form a plan to get Tori. Blake was for sure to find the love of his life unharmed and if she was hurt. Blake will hurt Jake even worse.

_DUN! DUN! Will the rangers save Tori in enough time? Well find out in the second part of Jake's Last Chance Part II. Please r&r!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's Last Chance II

The next morning Tori woke up to the smell of pancakes,eggs,toats and juice. She looked to see a plate sent there for her to eat. Jake was sitting on the steps.

"Thought you might be hungry." said Jake.

"Thanks and why did you kidnapped me?" asked Tori as she started to eat. "Why?! Because that Blake jerk doesn't deserve you! I do! You were my first girlfriend! I want you all to myself Tori!" he said then went upstairs and slammed and locked the door.

Ninja Ops

Everyone was all set to get Tori. "Alright once more over the plan. I was able to call the police they will be station in a house across from Jake's house. We will go in and find Tori and if Jake tries to escape the police will be already waiting for him." said Cam. "Let's go!" said Blake.

Jake's House

Jake came down an hour later with a knife! "Jake what are you doing?" asked Tori but before she could react she felt a sharp pain on her side and blood staining her shirt. "Jake why?" "Why?! If I can't have you then no one can!" said Jake as he went upstairs and left Tori there to died.

Suddenly six colors appear. "Tori!" said Blake kneely next to her. "Tori speak to me! Guys she isn't saying anything! We need to get her to the hospital!" said Blake. Jake heared a knock on the door.

Jake opened the door. "Freeze!" said the officer. "Jake you under arrest for the kidnapping and attempt murder of Tori Hanson." "How did you found out about the stabbing?!" He turned to see the navy thunder ranger carrying Tori followed by the crimson thunder ranger, white lightning ranger, green samurai ranger,yellow wind ranger and the red wind ranger and they streaked away in a flash of light.

Hospital

Tori woke up in a hospital bed wearing a very comfortable blue robe, she sat up to see Shane,Dustin, Rebecca and Hunter sleeping on chairs and turned to see Blake by her bed with his head on the bed and his hand over hers as he sleeps.

She got out of bed and went around the hospital. Blakw woke up an hour later to see Tori gone. "Guys! Tori gone." then the nurse came in and said that Tori went for walk around inside the hospital. Tori then came back. "Tori how are you feeling?" asked Blake as he and the others got up and over to her. "I feeling fine and thanks for finding me."


	5. Chapter 5

Lavaly-Rater Last Stand

Two weeks later Tori went down to ninja ops to talk to Sensei. "Tori I'm so gald that you are okay." said Sensei. "Thanks for thinking about me Sensei." said Tori. Then the alarm went off Tori ran to the computer and seen Lavaly-Rater. "He's back call the others I have a score to settle with him." said Tori. Sensei nodded, Tori got into a stance and morphed. "Ninja storm ranger form ha! Power of water!!"

Beach

"Hey freak!" said Tori yelled as she jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Ah! Ranger." he laughed,Tori backflipped away and dodged a blast but she got hit and was sent up in the air.

Blake jumped up in the air and did a frontflip and caught her. "Got ya Tori." he said as he landed on his feet and the others caught up with them. They decided to use the thunderstorm cannon and blast the monster and Lavaly-Rater bite the dust. But he grew.

"Cyber Cam the zords." said Shane. "On their way dudes. They formed the Hurricane Megazord and blasted the monster and he was gone for good.

Sorry for the short chapters in this story but keep up with the good review! Navy Thunder Girl


End file.
